


God Bless Us All, Everyone: The Epilogue

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "It's a good song twice.  It's tolerable six times.  It's possibly the reason people kill their entire families any more than that."





	God Bless Us All, Everyone: The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The songs used are Baby It's Cold Outside, music and lyrics by Frank Loesser and Last Christmas, music and lyrics by George Michael. This is the last story in the Chaos Theory series and I had much fun writing it. I didn't think I could finish it but encouragement from friends and loved ones was plentiful. It's not always easy to go out on a limb so I'm glad I did and I hope people like it.  


* * *

“Then Mrs. McKinley said that Santa spends all year making toys. Well, really the elves do but Santa gets all the credit cuz he’s famous.”

“I'm afraid that’s true.”

CJ tucked Charlie in. She kissed her four-year-old daughter.

“That’s OK though. The elves don’t need credit; they're humble.”

“I suppose they are.”

“Do Santa’s elves really make all the toys mommy? If they do, why do I see stuff in toy stores. Do Santa’s elves work at the Toys R Us?”

“Pumpkin, if you go to sleep I promise to answer all your questions in the morning. OK?”

“OK. But Santa is real right? Kyle in my class said his big brother told him Santa wasn’t real. That’s not true is it?”

“Santa is very real. I'm sure Kyle’s big brother will get a lump of coal in his stocking. Now, sleep.” She kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too mommy. Don’t forget the night light.”

CJ left the night light on and turned off the overhead light. She poked her head in on Tim; he was sound asleep with his Teddy bear, the same bear he left in her hospital room. CJ went into the room, gave him a kiss, and pulled the covers over him. Then she went down the hall to her bedroom. Leo was on the telephone.

“We are definitely going to have lunch before I leave town. I never truly thanked you for how much you helped me when I was down. Yeah, I’ll call you after the holidays. Goodnight.”

He smiled at his wife as she looked at him.

“One last hurrah with your mistress before we leave town?” she asked.

“I tried to resist, I did. But she can do this thing with her tongue…”

CJ laughed aloud, it made Leo’s heart skip a beat. He loved to hear her laugh and she had been doing it much more lately. She had come so far, even returning for some part-time work at the White House in September. Leo was ecstatic to see her embrace life again. They were so happy together, and this time they were staying that way. CJ flopped on the bed, licking out her tongue.

“So can I Mr. McGarry, don’t you forget about that.”

Leo smiled again, leaning down to kiss her. They had not made love since CJ came home from the hospital. He was just happy she was back in his arms, back in their bed. The past couple of weeks had seen some changes in their intimacy but it never went too far. Leo was afraid; he didn’t want to hurt her. Unbuttoning her blouse, he slid it down her arms. Undressing was OK but he didn’t know how much further he would go. Leo had no idea what he would do if they didn’t stop before they were both undressed. It wasn’t as if he feared his ability to stop, he just didn’t want CJ ever thinking again that she repulsed him. He didn’t want her to feel rejected.

“You're tense.” She whispered.

“A little bit.” he replied, laughing it off.

“I can help you relax.”

“I bet you can baby. I just…all I care about is your comfort.”

“I'm fine. Tell me how I wouldn’t be; lying here with the man I love most in the world.”

“I love you too Claudia Jean.”

Leo fought back a moan as she stroked his erection. This was quickly moving past the point of no return; he had to make a decision. It looked as if CJ had made hers and Leo was quickly losing rational thought. She kissed him and his resolve crumbled completely. He missed her so much…wanted and needed her.

“Baby, are you sure?” he asked once more.

“Yes. No more talking now.”

“OK.” He mumbled before her mouth captured his.

***

“Whoever thought a guy who didn’t celebrate Christmas would have such a tight holiday schedule.”

“What's on your plate?”

Josh was on the floor beside Hogan’s bed doing sit-ups. She was going through her Blackberry, trying to figure out what else she had to do before the holiday. She still had to buy presents for her siblings and decide what dish to bring to her aunt’s potluck Christmas feast.

“The Vice-President has graciously invited the both of us to the Observatory on the 23rd. Christmas Eve is me and you, all day.”

“I believe the correct terminology is you and I.”

He mimicked her. Hogan laughed, throwing a small pillow in his direction.

“Then its Christmas with CJ and Leo before I take a plane on the 26th to see my mom in Florida for a few days.”

“I'm really sorry that I cannot go with you to Florida.” Hogan said. “I want to meet your mother…I don’t want her to think I'm avoiding meeting her.”

“She does not think that.” Josh muttered an expletive as he lost count. Was that 70 or 80? He would say 80 but do an extra ten for good measure. “She knows how busy you are; she has experience with people who work at the White House.”

“Speaking of, did you have anything to do with Sam asking me to stay on and moving me into a Special Assistant position? I won't be mad at you if you say yes.”

“Firstly, I am not falling for that. You would be pissed. Secondly, no. The past year was not easy for any of us, but you brushed aside personal struggles and went above and beyond at the job. Sam recognized that.”

“I'm sure he did. I still think…”

“Don’t think. I really didn’t ask him. It wouldn’t exactly be ethical anyway.”

Without his extra ten, Josh stood up from the floor. He did some stretching before rolling onto the bed. Hogan was immediately in his arms.

“Did you buy my present yet?” he asked.

“You don’t even celebrate…I figured I would just save the money.”

“Really? Me too, I'm not buying any presents since I don’t celebrate. It’s really nice to be on the same page.”

“Ooh.” She pinched him. “I hate you sometimes.”

“Ouch. Take that back.”

Hogan smiled, pulling him into a blistering kiss. Josh ran his fingers through her hair. He still tried to figure out how he got here, how she felt the same for him as he did her. They got their share of raised eyebrows and he was sure even his closest friends didn’t have much faith in a lasting relationship but she was still here and she asked for nothing but his affection and his time. He had so much of the former, so little of the latter…Josh hoped that didn’t come back to haunt him and the Vice-President’s words were frequently in his thoughts.

“I love you Joshua Lyman.”

“I love you too. I may not celebrate but I do have a Christmas wish.”

“Lets call it a Hanukkah wish.” She said.

“OK.” He laughed. “I hope I don’t screw this up.”

“You are going to screw up so many times, and then when you're done, I'm going to screw up more. Knowing us, we’ll screw up at the same time. But you know what?”

“There is something optimistic in that statement?” he asked.

“Yes. We’re never going to screw this up.”

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because we deserve this, and we love each other. Don’t have bad thoughts; Christmas is a time of miracles.”

“Yeah.”

They kissed again, forgetting about everything but each other.

***

“I did my paper on Santa. I thought it appropriate.” Iris said. “St. Nicholas was a real person, and he was important too. Not like Gandhi important, but I think I got an A.”

The McNally family was having dinner on a snowy Monday evening, two weeks before Christmas. Lauren was joining them…Iris and Isabelle had not seen her in almost a month. It was a serious source of debate between the twins if their mother was still seeing the pretty program director. They would forever love her for teaching them to ride horses and introducing them to Anderson Cooper. In horses, Iris found something that held her interest for longer than 45 seconds. It amazed both Nancy and Lauren how well she took to it. The twins wanted to keep Lauren around, especially when she offered Iris use of her horse, Melancholy. He was at a Chevy Chase stable and Nancy said she could ride once a week as long as her grades stayed up.

“What about you Izzy?” Nancy asked.

“I wrote on the origins of Kwanzaa. I knew nothing about it so it was good to learn something new.”

The twins were in high school, and though they went to an exclusive private school, this was the first time ever they were not sitting together in one class all day. Nancy was anxious to see how they would fare apart. They had such different personalities; their mother wanted to see them shine through.

“I'm sure you both got As.” Lauren said.

“I'm pretty confident.” Iris replied.

“Girls, there is something I want to run by you. Its about Christmas.”

“I am not staying in Washington.” Iris said. “You promised we would go to Hilton Head mom…it is going to be so boring here.”

“We are going to Hilton Head. If you would please let me finish you would not have to waste precious oxygen on a nonexistent battle. Lauren and I thought it might be nice to spend the day with her parents in Columbia.”

“Lauren is coming to South Carolina?” Isabelle asked.

“I thought you guys would be OK with that.”

“That’s cool.” They said in unison.

“My parents live in Columbia, its about 2 and half hours from Hilton Head. I thought you might enjoy a traditional Southern Christmas with my family.”

“Do you have a big family?” Isabelle asked.

“I do, though it will only be my mother, father, my oldest brother and his children.”

“What about Uncle Doug and Aunt Corinne?” Iris asked.

“They will be joining us on the 27th. This is not set in stone guys…it’s only if you want to.” Nancy said.

The twins shared a glance. If they were going to meet the parents then Lauren was definitely going to stick around. That was good. Iris and Isabelle worried about their mother. She would not always have massive amounts of work and her daughters to keep her busy. Less than a year after leaving the White House, they would be off to college. The idea of their mother being alone broke their hearts. Lauren was so good for her. Never had they seen such a glow from their mother’s face.

“I think it sounds great.” Isabelle said.

“We better buy the Pierdons presents.” Iris added, happy for another shopping excuse.

“The Foxworths actually. My father died when I was very young and my mother remarried. My parents are very excited to meet you guys…they love kids.”

“It will be like one big happy family.” Iris replied, her sister nodding in agreement.

“Cut it out. Do you girls want dessert?”

“Nope. We’re leaving.”

They walked out of the dining room, giggling the whole way.

“Those two are something else.” Lauren said.

“They're right though. We are getting attached to each other. Meeting families and holidays together; that’s the big time.”

“Do you want to pull back? I'm sure my parents, as parents, would understand your apprehension in involving your children in our relationship. It’s all still new for us.”

“You're really cute when you're diplomatic.” Nancy replied. “Especially so when you don’t mean a word of it.”

Lauren laughed, reaching across the table for Nancy’s hand.

“I do mean it. I love you all but I know there are rules.”

“Rule #1, Christmas is the best time of year to be with those you love. And that’s enough about that.”

“Yes Madame President.” Lauren replied, smiling.

“Stop it. You're trying to press my buttons.”

“Actually, I was planning on waiting until the girls went to bed to do that.”

***

CJ swore she was doing no more Christmas shopping as the host led them to one of Zola’s few smoking tables. It was snowing midweek, but it was considered something pretty and not something to glue you to the Weather Channel. CJ, Nora, and Donna spent their evening shuffling through overcrowded stores with CJ’s three plainclothes Secret Service agents close by. Now they were just a table away from her. Despite what happened this spring, and the fact that Armando Silva was still at large, CJ was not afraid. It would be ridiculous to assume she did not have fears, but she refused to be a prisoner to them. She truly looked forward to moving from DC. Ron Butterfield and Leo were still discussing the possibility of Secret Service protection in New York City. She didn’t know how she felt about it, though she was used to them now after five years in the White House. If it made Leo feel secure then she would agree to it.

“I have no idea what to buy Cliff’s mother.” Donna said. “I'm not entirely sure that she likes me.”

“Then she’s nuts.” Nora replied, lighting a cigarette. “You're completely likable. Buy her a clock.”

“A clock?” CJ raised an eyebrow. “Are you being serious?”

“What? It’s a sensible gift and there are very nice clocks out there. There is nothing pretentious about it, and it doesn’t scream ‘please like me’.”

“It definitely doesn’t do that. It’s more like ‘watch the seconds tick away as your son walks off into the sunset with the harlot’.”

They all laughed, the giggling fit hardly ending to order drinks. While scanning the menu, Nora stole a glance at CJ. She seemed to be in another world.

“Earth to CJ.” she said. “Penny for your thoughts.”

“Its gonna be a bit pricier since they're dirty.”

“Then we are definitely willing to pay.” Donna replied.

CJ smiled, blushing a bit. She could open up to them…they were her girlfriends. She trusted them implicitly.

“Leo and I…we made love Saturday night.”

“Oh CJ, that’s wonderful.”

They both reached for her hands as three martinis were placed on the table, mango, apple, and strawberry. They each sipped from all three before the drinks went to their rightful owner.

“Was it OK?” Donna asked. “I guess I should ask were you OK?”

“It was amazing; I don’t know how it was possible to be better than I remembered. Leo was nervous, hell I was too but pretended not to be. He was gentle and it was perfect.”

“I am so happy for you two.” Nora said. “You didn’t push and it worked out. Have you been able to discuss more of your experience with him?”

CJ shook her head. Her new therapist, Dr. Adrienne Jones, encouraged CJ to open up as more time progressed. Leo would not heal either until he was able to deal with what happened in those two weeks. CJ even encouraged her husband to talk to a professional about his feelings. She did not know if he had; Leo was Leo after all.

“We are just glad to be together. After almost losing each other its critical for us to refocus our priorities. We just want to have a nice Christmas with the kids and start the New Year right.”

“Toby and I just want to be with our sons too…they are growing up so fast. A little time off work is definitely going to be good. Can I just say I am really looking forward to sleeping in? No more jumping up at 5:30 and going to the White House.”

“Ditto.” CJ held up her glass.

The server returned and the women bypassed entrees, instead ordering four appetizers. That would be perfect.

“I am going to miss you guys.” Donna said. “As much as none of us want to relive this year, working together again those few months was terrific.”

“New York City is a big town. You and Cliff should think of relocating at the end of the McNally Administration.”

“And of course we will be here for the wedding.” CJ added.

“What wedding?” Donna asked.

“Yours.”

“Cliff hasn’t even asked me. We've only been back together a year and a half.”

“He will.” Nora said. “He loves you.”

“He’s a Republican. How long do you think he is going to live in sin?”

Donna laughed.

“Oh God, you are making me nervous and nothing has happened yet. His mother would probably have an aneurysm.”

“She does not hate you.” CJ said laughing.

They were all laughing again.

***

“I hate this part.” Lauren said.

“I thought you loved this movie.” Nancy replied. They were watching Love Actually.

“Not that. This part, going home.”

“Then stay.”

“No way. The girls…”

“Are probably trying to figure out what to call you after our commitment ceremony. They're probably planning our commitment ceremony. I'm thinking January 21, 2011.”

“You really think so?” she asked laughing.

“I know the munchkins pretty well. God, they are hardly munchkins anymore.”

“It might not go over well with some people.”

“Who? The public has no right to pick and choose who I care about. Lauren Pierdon is someone I care about. Remember that?”

“Yeah, but…”

Nancy quieted her with a kiss.

“Stay Lauren. If you don’t want to, that’s fine, but I hope its not out of some concern about me.”

“Protecting you is important to me.” Lauren said.

“I know baby.” Nancy stroked her cheek. “You staying tonight is important too. I like waking up together.”

Lauren smiled.

“You like waking up really early in the morning?” she asked smiling.

“Well that part isn’t so great. C'mon and stay…you know you want to.”

“I do want to. In fact, I think its bedtime.”

Nancy smiled and they went to the Presidential bedroom together. Lauren jumped on the bed, as she always did. That made Nancy laugh. The President watched as Lauren undressed for her. She was singing Baby, Its Cold Outside.

“I really can't stay.” Lauren sang.

“Baby, its cold outside.” Nancy replied.

“I've got to go away.”

“Baby, its cold outside.”

“This evening has been.”

“Just hoping that you'd drop in.”

“So very nice.”

“I’ll hold your hands, they're just like ice.”

“And neighbors might think.”

“Baby, its cold outside.”

“Say, what's in this drink?”

“No cabs to be had out there.”

“I wish I knew how.”

“Your eyes are like starlight now.”

“To break the spell.”

“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.”

“Come to bed Madame President.” She said when she was naked.

“Well when you say it like that I really can't resist.”

Once Nancy was in bed, there was a lot of laughter. Kissing, stroking, touching, clothes flying and more laughter. Nancy found that special spot on her neck that made Lauren’s heart beat quicken and she moaned.

“I can't wait until you're not the President anymore.” she whispered. “Though you are going to do so many great things while you are.”

“Yes I am.”

“You're a hero already.”

“Are you buttering me up?” Nancy asked.

“I'm naked Nance, that is usually all the buttering up you need.”

“I do have that absolute male quality of losing interest in most everything when I'm in the presence of a beautiful woman.”

“Why are you still talking?”

“You started it. I'm just keeping up my end.”

Lauren straddled her, leaned over to run her tongue across Nancy’s lips.

“I'm ending it right now.”

***

“One of the joys of being Jewish is that I am not supposed to participate in ancient Pagan rituals.”

“Well, I'm Jewish too.”

“I've been for much longer.”

Toby and Nora sat on the floor in their den, wrapping Christmas gifts. He didn’t even realize that they had so many family members and friends. Most of them were probably Nora’s.

“Oh shut up and wrap this.”

“Bath time Ernie.” Toby held it as if it were poisonous.

“Kelsey is five years old; she is going to love it. Even if she doesn’t, she will when she finds out it’s from you.”

“What do you mean?” Toby sipped his beer.

“She has a massive crush on Uncle Toby; adores your beard and your cute baldhead. Just like her aunt.” She leaned to kiss him.

“You're screwing with me.”

“I am not. She likes you; she told me.”

“Whatever.” Toby cut the wrapping paper. “Nora?”

“Yeah?” she drank some of his beer.

“You think we will buy inane Sesame Street bath toys for our daughter someday?”

Nora skipped the Little People fire station for Tim, opting instead for the pen set she bought for Leo.

“Yeah I do.”

“Really?”

“I would love to have a daughter Toby, you know that. If I get pregnant though and we have a son, I am getting my tubes tied. Three is definitely enough.”

“Your sister has four.” He replied.

“My sister is insane, and I mean that in the sweetest way possible. I know my limits.”

“There are certain positions that are more conducive to having girls.”

Nora laughed, leaning on him.

“Do you really believe that?” she asked.

“I saw it on the Discovery Channel. They have no reason to give out false information.”

“Well when the time comes we’ll see how good your memory is speechwriter. Please wrap that giant fire station.”

“I think Timothy has enough toys.”

Nora thought that was statistically impossible at five years old. She remembered she had a room full of toys at that age. She was usually given toys instead of her parents’ attention but Tim and Charlie were lucky kids…they got both. It was definitely not easy trying to raise kids and work in the White House. Nora made sure her kids knew how loved they were. She watched as Toby sometimes struggled with his role as father while Jules and Nicky were still so young, but he was very affectionate with his sons. He did well considering he did not have his own father growing up.

“When I was a kid I got beat up for not being a Christian.” He said. “But my mother made sure we never felt like we were missing out for not celebrating Christmas.”

“Good, especially since you felt you missed out on other things.”

“Yeah. I want to make sure Nicky and Julie never feel as if they are missing out either. Its going to be important since most of their friends won't be Jewish.”

“They are not going to miss anything. And when we get to New York, we will find a temple and they will have Jewish friends. And I think other than Julie’s attempt to eat a few candles; his first real Hanukkah was a rousing success.”

***

“One week until Christmas, probably one hour until George Michael officially drives me out of my mind. You got the kids singing it this year.”

“It’s a good song.” CJ reasoned, finally flipping off Last Christmas. She played it for hours, with a few Christmas classics thrown in as she, Mitch, and the kids put up the Christmas tree, decorated it, and baked cookies. Leo was there too, enjoying the precious moments with his family.

“You're right. It’s a good song CJ, twice. Its tolerable six times. Its possibly the reason people kill their entire families any more that that.”

“Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye.” She sang.

“CJ…”

“Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well since it's been a year, that doesn’t surprise me.”

“Claudia Jean, stop it.”

“Happy Christmas, I’ll wrap it up and send it…”

“That’s it.”

He reached for her. CJ shouted, moving out of his way.

“C’mere woman.”

“Promise to be gentle?” she asked.

“Always.”

CJ slipped the nightgown from her shoulders; it fell in a bundle at her feet. The smile on Leo’s face made CJ blush. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had no problem telling her so.

“You are so lovely.” He held out his hand.

CJ took it; Leo pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, his hands caressing her bare back. She ran her fingers through his hair as they moved to the bed. CJ pulled away some, caressing Leo’s face in her hands. She studied it, every line and every memory etched in it for all time. Through it all, his face was what she needed to see at the end of the day.

“What's the matter?” 

“With a note saying I love you, I meant it.” she continued the song.

“Oh I'm gonna get you for that.”

He tickled her and CJ shouted out her delight. He couldn’t stop touching her…his hands soft she was not even sure it was real. She was amazed by how soft his hands always were.

“It is a very happy Christmas.” He murmured as his lips found her skin. She still had scars; things that would never heal.

“Definitely.”

His lips moved back to hers, teasing until CJ nearly growled for him.

“I love you Claudia Jean McGarry. All of you.”

She helped him out of his pajama pants and tee shirt. She wanted him just as naked as she was.

“I love you too.”

CJ lost herself in his kisses; his affection. Leo was tender as he touched and stroked her…loving as he moved inside of her. She arched her back, accepting his strength. Leo moved up on his elbows and asked her to open her eyes. CJ looked at him.

“Oh Claudia Jean, oh baby.”

“Leo.” She whispered, closing her eyes again as the tears slid down her cheeks. She reached up to stroke his face; Leo turned to kiss the palm of her hand.

“Baby, you feel…ohhh CJ.”

“Oh God.”

They climaxed together and Leo didn’t move. CJ held onto his hips even though she knew he had no intention of moving. Leo kissed her tearstained face. After a while, he moved onto the bed, taking her into his arms. CJ traced his bypass scar with feather light fingers.

“We must be destined for something great.” She said.

“I've accomplished all of my greatness.” Leo replied. “Wonderful jobs, I took my best friend to the White House, had three beautiful children, and you. I have you and that is the greatest gift.”

“But we've really been through the ringer Leopold.”

“I cannot say its been easy. One thing my father used to say, God I didn’t even remember this until just a few minutes ago, he used to say ‘no one ever says the race is easy until it’s over.’ I don’t even know if that makes sense. It definitely did not when I was nine years old.”

“It makes perfect sense.” CJ said. “I'm looking forward to Christmas with our friends and the New Year. I definitely need some new scenery.”

“Me too baby.” He kissed her forehead. “You should sleep. We’ll talk more tomorrow as you continue to drive me to the loony bin with that song.”

CJ laughed; tilting her chin for a last kiss before surrendering to sleep. Leo held her close to him, having one of his rare conversations with God. He started by apologizing for being a lousy Catholic. He was thankful for his family and friends; the blessings bestowed upon him whether he deserved them or not. He thanked God for CJ’s safe return and her physical and continuing psychological recovery. He promised to be a better man and not to take it all for granted as he used to. He laughed a bit, telling God he was serious this time. Leo again asked forgiveness for mistakes of his past.

“In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

He did the sign of the cross and closed his eyes.

***


End file.
